Being friends with the enemy
by myazeh
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP! After the huge fight scene Hermione and Malfoy displayed in the great hall, Dumbledore decided to punish them by making their right hand stick together and by making them inseparable. Now that they're stuck together... will love spark?
1. the beginning

A/N: Hi people…! Anyway this is my first attempt to a sweet, funny fic so I hope you enjoy it… Ü… by the way Hermione and co. is in their 5th year…

DISCLAIMER: obviously I don't own it.. well.. if I do… why would I write a fanfic?

Summary: _After the huge fight scene Hermione and Malfoy had displayed in the great hall. Dumbledore decided to punish them by making their right hand stick together and by making them unseparable. Now that they're stuck together… will love spark?_

_

* * *

_

"Hermione!" Parvati, Ginny, and Lavender squealed together as they jumped up and down on Hermione's bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and faced her back to them. "Go away!" she muttered sleepily. Lavender, Ginny and Parvati seemed oblivious to Hermione's request and the three of them continued jumping nevertheless. "Stop it… Please!" she groaned.

Ginny sat next to Hermione and started shaking her vigorously. Hermione gasped.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny squealed enthusiastically. "We heard the wonderful news!"

"Yeah!" Parvati piped in, appearing suddenly on Hermione's left side. "Someone told us you and Malfoy are an item now. Is it true?" Lavender giggled and nodded eagerly in agreement.

Hermione blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what she just heard. She slowly repeated the news in her head…_ an item now?…_

"What the hell…" she muttered slowly as her brain started to work. Hermione immediately sat up, her face horrified. "WHAT!" She shouted, her voice resonating on the walls of their dormitory. "Where on earth did you hear THAT!" she demanded, disgusted.

Ginny, Lavender and Parvati backed away immediately.

"Hey Herm! Calm down…" Ginny said cautiously. "We were just joking!"

Hermione stared at her alarm clock beside her bed and faced them, "Okay…" she said slowly as she plopped her pillow and lay down, "So, uh… Why exactly are you here?" she asked, "And why on earth do you need me so badly that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night?" she added exasperatedly. Parvati and Lavender both sat down at the edge of Hermione's bed yet again.

The 3 of them grinned at her brightly. "Well…" they chorused, "We want to hear the whole story…"

"The entire story!" Ginny said.

"The complete and precise story!" Lavender chimed in.

"The real story!" Parvati pipped in excitedly.

"What story?" Hermione asked, totally confused.

"Your huge fight scene!" Ginny said excitedly. "—you know with Malfoy!"

"Come on, Hermione! Tell us! We weren't here… we're at Hogsmeade!" Lavender said pleadingly.

"Yeah… are the rumors true? You almost destroyed the Great hall?" Parvati asked thrilled.

Hermione sat up and stared unbelievingly at them. "You made this whole racket just for THAT?" she demanded.

"C'mon, Hermione!" Lavender insisted. "Just tell us the story so you could carry on with your beauty sleep" The 3 girls grinned at her. She sighed heavily, defeated. "Oh… Alright!" she snapped.

"Go on…" Ginny urged her. Lavender and Parvati leaned closer to her, not wanting to miss out anything.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Okay… it's like this…" she paused for a while, sat up straight and took a deep breath, "He insulted me" she started. "You know, with his usual verbal insults and everything."

"Okay…" Ginny said, urging her to go on.

"Well… to tell you honestly I don't know what came over me. I just snapped and I mean snapped like there's no tomorrow." she laughed softly. "And that's when I strangled him with my bare hands and started punching him, not to mention slapping him and cursing him." she sighed. "I was so angry! I just couldn't control myself anymore. He has no right to insult my parents in front of me!"

"Is that all?" Parvati asked urgently.

Hermione laughed. "Of course there's more… do you expect Malfoy to just stand there?"

Lavender gasped. "Don't tell me he hurt you?"

"He did," Hermione said softly, "he aimed his wand at me and I got blown away"

"What!" Lavender, Parvati and Ginny said together in fury. "How dare him—!"

"Don't worry" Hermione cut in. "I've dealt with him already. I hexed him… almost to death because of it. I was just lucky I missed his entire body

… but still! I was still blown away!" she gritted her teeth as she remembered what happened earlier. "Well, to cut the long story short… we almost destroyed the great hall and might've been fighting up until now if McGonagall and Snape didn't show."

"Oh my God! I hope you're not expelled!" Ginny exclaimed, horrified. "Are you?"

Hermione smiled at her. "Surprisingly, no…" she sighed, "But 60 points from Gryffindor by McGonagall… and 70 points from Snape!" she shook her head slowly, "Sometimes when I replay the whole deal in my head… It's just not worth it! Sometimes I just wish it didn't happen at all…"

Parvati patted Hermione's back slowly. "It's not your fault, Hermione…" she muttered softly at her.

Hermione bowed down. "That's what bothering me the most. I'm being punished for something I didn't start. Now I have this punishment tomorrow morning which is, according to McGonagall, the worst punishment in Hogwarts!"

Parvati, Lavender and Ginny were silent. Their mouths forming a small 'o'.

"Yeah…" Hermione said as she sighed dramatically. "This is it then… even Harry and Ron can't help me wriggle my way out of this punishment…" Hermione half-smiled, "I guess up until now they're still stunned to see me so… _violent_."

"Don't worry Hermione…" Lavender finally spoke, moving closer to her. "Everything will be alright…"

"Yeah… don't worry Hermione, we're here for you and Harry and Ron too…" Parvati said as she comforted Hermione. "Besides, what can be worse than detention?"

Hermione, Lavender and Ginny shrugged. "Well… I guess" Hermione started as she laid down her bed feeling miserable. "I'll find out tomorrow…"

* * *

A/N: I have to stop here! Sorry guys! But if you… uhm, at least give me 10 reviews? Then I'll continue this…

Well… if I do receive at least 10 reviews then expect the following…  
the punishment (I promise you... it'll be funny)  
Malfoy sleeping in the girl's dormitory or Hermione sleeping in the boy's dormitory.  
Malfoy hanging out with Ron and Harry, or Hermione hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle..  
Malfoy inside the girl's bathroom… (don't worry… there won't be daring scenes…)  
Hermione inside the boy's bathroom…  
just review okay!

absolutely **no flames** please! thanks…

by the way… this chapter is edited. For those who read this before.. read it again to refresh your memory. I made it more detailed. )


	2. The Punishment

A/N: Hi people!!! **Wow**!!! You really made my day…. I'm so happy you liked the story… so… I decided to make another chappie… anyway sorry for the very short chapter 1…well... honestly I wasn't really sure that this story would click.. so now that it did… chapter 2 is up… thanks for the reviews (the reviews I didn't expect to exceed 10) wow..ÜÜÜ... and one more thing… you might be interested in reading my other story… Last kiss… and before reading I advice you to have some tissues… according to my reviewers it made them cry… it's d/hr… 

DISCLAIMER: Sue me if you like... i have a Lawyer…(my dad) 

Summary: _After the huge fight scene Hermione and Malfoy had displayed in the great hall. Dumbledore decided to punish them by making their right hand stick together and by making them unseparable. Now that they're stuck together… will love spark?___

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 2: The Punishment 

"Ms. Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall called out while knocking sharply at the 5th year's girls dormitory. "Ms. Granger! Pls. Meet me in Professor Dumbledore's office at exactly 8:30, right after breakfast… I expect you to be there on time…" then she left, the sound of her heels fading away. 

_"I'm so dead…"_ Hermione muttered to herself, as she sat up feeling totally miserable. _"so…so… dead…"_. Hermione took a deep breath and got up. _"I should have thought about the consequences before attacking him" _she thought. 

"Hey Herm! Don't worry… everything's gonna be alright!" Lavender said as she got out of the bathroom. "it's just one day…" 

"Ya Hermione, just ONE day so… breathe… calm down.." Parvati said as she got up and grabbed her towel. "you still have time… it's only 7:30.." 

"Ya you're right…" Hermione said as she entered the bathroom. "it's just one day, 1 day with Malfoy…" She sighed. "I hope everything's going to be fine…" 

~*~ 

"Damn mudblood!!!" Draco Malfoy shouted as he examined his perfect, but slightly bruised face. "My face has bruises…! I will really make her pay-" there was a sudden knock on his door. "Come in!" Draco called as he put the mirror down. The door swung open, it was Snape. 

"Professor! Did you find out? What's the punishment?" Draco asked, as he pocketed the mirror and his wand. Snape looked at Draco in the eye and then shook his head "I'm sorry Draco, but Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall hasn't told me." 

"WHAT?!" Draco shouted. "You don't know?!! Damn!" 

"I'm sorry, I really tried but all they told me was the reminders." Snape said. "By the way meet me in Professor Dumbledore's office at exactly 8:30, the password is well… 'ice cube'. Don't be late… and I suggest you to eat… you might need it. He smiled at Draco. "Don't worry, everything would be fine!" He gave him an encouraging look and then left the room. Draco felt miserable. _"Spending an hour or 2 with Granger isn't going to be fine… ever" _ Draco thought as he sighed heavily. "I think I should have breakfast…" he then walked out of the room and headed for the great hall. 

~*~ 

"Hey Herm!" Ron said as Hermione took her seat opposite him and Harry. "What's up?" 

"Nothing is up." Hermione said as she glanced up at Ron. "Absolutely nothing is up. Everything's totally down." She then pick up a toast and tried to eat it. She was nervous. 

"Well… Hermione…" Ron started, then he mimicked Hermione's voice. "I don't know what you expected, Hermione, but I think you-" 

"Yes Ron…" she snapped as she remembered telling Ron exactly that same line back when they were 2nd year, when Ron received his Howler. "I deserve it…" Ron smiled "Now, now Hermione… I was just passing on to you exactly the same line you uttered when I was in trouble…" 

"Thanks a lot Ron!" Hermione said sarcastically, now truly realizing what he must have felt back then. 

As Hermione munches her toast and trying hard to enjoy her meal, she caught a glimpse of Malfoy as he sat down his seat in the Slytherin table. Hermione gasped as she saw the bruises. _"Did I really made that?" _she thought as she noticed Malfoy glaring at her. _"Gosh.. I can't believe I can be so violent…"_

She checked the time it was 8:00. _"Damn… my punishment is nearing"_   
  
"Don't worry Hermione.. Everything's gonna be alright!" Harry said as he gave her a reassuring smile. "it's just one day…" 

Hermione tossed her toast on the plate. "That's exactly what Lavender said…" 

"Hey Herm!!" Ginny greeted as she sat beside her. "McGonagall told me to remind you that, you should meet her at exactly-" 

"-8:30" Hermione cut in. "I know…" 

"Well… are you ready?" Ginny asked while looking at her watch. "'coz you know it's already 8:15" 

"WHAT?!" Hermione checked her watch. Ginny was right, it was 8:15. "_Damn!"_

"Hey guys I gotta go…" Hermione stood up and saw Malfoy doing the same thing. She sighed. _"Good Luck to me…" _she muttered silently to herself as she left the great hall and headed towards Dumbledore's office. 

(A/N: should I stop here? Or should I continue? Hmmm…… okay I'll continue…) 

Hermione finally reached Dumbledore's office, Malfoy following behind her. He was glaring at her, she could feel it but didn't take notice. She stared at the extremely large and ugly Gargoyle and that's when Hermione realized. _"Oh no! I don't know the password!"_. Malfoy looked at his watch, it was already 8:25. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked obviously irritated. "Open it!" 

Hermione felt her face getting hot. "I don't know the password.." she said curtly. Draco rolled his eyes and said to the gargoyle "ice cube". The rock solid gargoyle sprang to life then it hopped to the side as the wall behind it split into two. Hermione and Malfoy stepped inside the entrance and into the circular staircase and quietly but slowly went up to the gleaming oak door. Malfoy was leading the way and Hermione was trailing behind him. She has never been to Dumbledore's office before so she was totally amazed. She looked around… everything there was beautiful… 

They finally reached the top step and the gleaming oak door now looked like an ordinary door. Malfoy knocked at it and the door gently swung open. As they entered, Professor Dumbledore smiled at them and motioned them to seat. Hermione looked around the circular room and saw pictures of past Headmasters and Headmistresses, all of whom gossiping in the pictures and staring at her and Malfoy. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stood beside a small basin and the sorting hat. Both of them looking intently at Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. His eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "Today is the day you'll be punish…" he said as he stared at Draco and then to Hermione, his eyes became somber. "I'm very disappointed on the both of you…" he paused then looked directly at Hermione. "Most especially on you Ms. Granger, You were the last person in my mind to ever duel in the great hall and almost destroyed it…" Hermione looked down in her lap, she couldn't bear the look on Dumbledore's eyes. "-so what were about to do to you is for your own good…" Hermione looked up. "This is it…" she thought. Malfoy just sat there, motionless and was staring at Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore got his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the both of them. Draco blinked. "What's he doing?". Dumbledore then raised his wand muttered something under his breath and before anyone could say a word Hermione and Malfoy were hugging each other. 

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Hermione and Malfoy shouted together as they tried to get away from each other. "MALFOY LET GO!!!" she shrieked. "I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING" he shouted as he tried to remove his arms around Hermione. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stared at the two students who were trying everything with all their might to get away from each other. "Du-Dumbledore!!!" McGonagall also shrieked "Isn't that a little too far…?". Professor Snape still stared at Hermione and Malfoy in utter disbelief. On the look on his face, he was just as shocked as McGonagall. Dumbledore raised his wand again and waved it at them and Hermione and Draco was now separated, only the hands were connected. "Sorry about that…" Dumbledore apologized as he took his seat. 

"Professor…" Hermione started as she looked at the headmaster. "You forgot to separate our hands…" Dumbledore then stared at her and his eyes twinkled. "That's you're punishment" he said… 

Hermione and Malfoy blinked, then gasped. "ARE YOU KIDDING???!!!!" 

Dumbledore shook his head. Hermione then stared at Malfoy her face totally horrified. "B-but… P-professor" Hermione started. " We can't be together!!! He's- He's my worst enemy!!!!!! And … and… " 

"-And" Draco cut in. " we can't actually be together.. I mean how can we sleep?! I'm a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor!!! Wait 'till I tell this to my father…" 

"He already knows Draco…" Dumbledore said. 

"Then what did he say?" Draco asked. 

"Well…" Dumbledore started. "He can't do anything about it… Because I'm the only person who knows how to remove that… so he didn't say anything… " Dumbledore then looked at McGonagall and Snape. "Can you please accompany Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy outside this office and let them sort out for themselves what they're going to do…" They nodded and accompanied Hermione and Malfoy outside the office… 

_This is so much worst than I expected…"_ Hermione thought, feeling twice as miserable as she felt earlier. _"What the hell gotten into Dumbledore that he suddenly acts like an idiot?"_

_"Damn! Now what? At first I thought I'll be with Granger only for a few hours and now… it's more like forever…"_ Draco thought broken-heartedly as she glanced at Hermione. _"And to think I'll have to be with her…"_ He shuddered. 

They finally reached the door. Professor McGonagall then faced them. "Okay Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy… well… before we leave you.." she glanced at Severus. "Well.. don't try to do anything naughty…" 

"Huh??!" they looked up. "What do you mean naughty?" 

McGonagall blushed. "You know what I mean… you'll entirely be together… even while you sleep, take a bath and even while you pee…" Hermione and Malfoy looked disgusted. Just the thought make both of them nauseous. "Now you better decide where to sleep tonight… and also decide whatever it is you have to do.." McGonagall and Snape then left and went up to Dumbledore's office, leaving Hermione and Malfoy together… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A/N: okay….. that's chapter 2… what do you think? Please review and pLeAse… no flames…. Thanks to all the people who reviewed… I really appreciate it… A lot!!!! Wait is this long enough? Just say the word and I can make it longer… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!   
  
  



	3. the plan

A/N: For all those who reviewed… Thank you!!!!!!!!! Weeee…I'm Really happy you know…!!! Anyway here's chapter 3… hehe… dedicated to all of my reviewers and specially to my sis… who help me come up with the title… umm.. hmm… what else? Oh ya.. the last part the 'pee' part, well I actually knew that McGonagall won't say the word pee but I just added it to make it funny… what else? … if you want to make any suggestions to the story.. go ahead… JUST DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! Oh and sorry for not updating soon… I had problems with my computer but its okay now… so on with the story… chapter 3….  
  
1 Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… if I did why would I write a fanfic?  
  
Summary: After the huge fight scene Hermione and Malfoy had displayed in the great hall. Dumbledore decided to punish them by making their right hand stick together and by making them unseparable. Now that they're stuck together… will love spark?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 3: The plan  
  
"M-alfoy!!! D-on't r-un!!!" Hermione panted while being dragged by Malfoy. "Where are we going??!! We haven't planned anything yet…" Malfoy stopped and faced Hermione. "Okay, here's the plan… I'm the boss and you'll do whatever I want…"  
  
"No way!!!" Hermione shouted. "that's not fair!!!"  
  
"Whatever…" Malfoy said while dragging Hermione again towards the Slytherin House.  
  
Hermione was thoroughly irritated, her face turning red from anger. She stopped and tugged Malfoy hard, then started dragging him towards the Gryffindor tower. "No way you'll be boss" she muttered.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Malfoy yelled back as he pulled her towards the Slytherin House. "I'll do whatever I want!"  
  
"No way!!!" Hermione tugged Malfoy again then dragged him roughly to the Gryffindor tower. They were going back and fort, back and fort like a swing.  
  
"That's it!!! You really irritate me" Hermione faced Malfoy and slapped him hard in the face. Malfoy glared at her. "I'm really… really going to kill you!!!" Malfoy said while shaking with anger, that was the 2nd time, she slapped him… He got his wand out and pointed it at Hermione…  
  
Hermione just looked at Malfoy. "What Malfoy, going to blow me up again?" She asked coolly. "Well.. let me remind you.. that once you blow me up… you'll also blow yourself up!". She smiled triumphantly. He just pointed his wand and stared at her with full hatred. "Go on… blow me up!" she said. Malfoy scowled, he then put his wand back in his pocket, then started dragging her to the Slytherin House.  
  
Hermione felt her face getting hot again. She pulled him roughly up the stairs and went to the Gryffindor tower, with a protesting Malfoy with her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay!! Let's plan this!!" Malfoy said annoyed as he stopped Hermione in front of the portrait of the fat lady. "Okay… what do we do? Make a schedule?" he asked.  
  
" well… a schedule isn't a bad idea…" Hermione said. " So I think we sleep in here this week…"  
  
"No way!!! I can't do that!!!" Malfoy protested. "I say we sleep in the Slytherin this week!!"  
  
"NO!!!!! imagine me? Sleeping in the boys dorm?!! And specially in the Slytherin boy's dorm??!! Are you insane?!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Well… what do you think of me sleeping in the girl's dorm??!!" Malfoy shouted evenly. "That's more… Psychotic!!!"  
  
"Now what??!!" Hermione asked. "I definitely don't like to be in your dorm!"  
  
"neither do I to your dorm!!!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
Hermione sighed. "why don't we go inside and talk about this in my common room?!" she asked. "Fine! Just don't let me sleep on your dorm!!" he said as the portrait of the fat lady swung open for them and they entered.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Parvati and almost all the Gryffindor were waiting quietly for Hermione in the common room. They were really curious about the punishment so they waited for her there. While waiting they heard someone shouting outside.  
  
"What was that?" Ginny whispered to Parvati. She shrugged. "Let's just listen…" All of them hushed down and listened to the conversation.  
  
"NO!!! Imagine me sleeping in the boy's dorm?!! And specially in the Slytherin boy's dorm??!! Are you insane??!! A girl shouted.  
  
"Well… what do you think of me sleeping in the girl's dorm??!!" the guy shouted  
  
"That's more… Psychotic!!!"  
  
"what are they talking about??" Lavender asked Ginny. She shrugged. "And who are they?? Why are they talking about boy's dorm??!"  
  
"ssshhhh…" Parvati said as she put a finger in her lips.  
  
"why don't we go inside and talk about this in my common room?!" the girl asked.  
  
"Fine! Just don't let me sleep on your dorm!!" the boy shouted.  
  
The Portrait of the fat lady opened. Hermione, followed closely by Malfoy entered the room.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Lavender, Ginny and Parvati squealed as they stood up. "What happe-MALFOY??!!". The whole Gryffindor who were waiting stared at them, they're mouths hanging open. Harry and Ron immediately stood up, shocked.  
  
"I don't get it…" Ginny said quietly. "I thought you're enemies and now your holding hands...!"  
  
"WE'RE NOT HOLDING HANDS!!!" Hermione and Malfoy shouted together. " THIS IS OUR PUNISHMENT!!!"  
  
"WHAT??!!" Lavender stepped forward and examined their hands. It was clasp- shut together and was hard to separate. "oh my God!!! It's really… STUCK…!!!" Everyone stared at them, still unable to believe that, that was their punishment.  
  
"Will you snap out of your trances and kindly leave the common room??!!" Hermione shouted. And everybody except Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati left the common room. Harry and Ron were glaring at Malfoy but he didn't mind them. Parvati looked at Malfoy then to Hermione and then spoke.  
  
"How will you sleep? Or go to the bathroom?" she asked. "And you Malfoy… what about your quidditch? You can't possibly be with Hermione while playing quidditch…"  
  
Draco stared at Parvati. She had a point. How could he play quidditch if Granger was with him? How will he practice? How will he hold the broom and catch the snitch if his hands were jammed together with Granger's?  
  
"I don't know…" Draco replied silently. "Anyway… Granger… this week we'll sleep in my dorm!!!" he declared.  
  
Parvati, Lavender and Ginny blushed, their face turning pink. Harry and Ron's mouth was forming a small 'o'. Hermione had no choice. "Fine! Next week in my dorm!!" she said. Lavender and Parvati blushed even more darker. The idea of Malfoy sleeping in their dorm was so embarrassing… Malfoy shook Hermione's hand… "deal".  
  
"What about Lunch and dinner?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Well…" Hermione said. "If I'm sleeping in Malfoy's dorm then we'll eat in the Gryffindor table! But if Malfoy's sleeping in my dorm, we'll eat in the Slytherin table!" Malfoy thought about it and then agreed. "fine…!"  
  
"Umm… er… How will you umm…" Ron was blushing. "How will you take a bath?" he asked.  
  
Lavender, Ginny, Parvati and even Harry couldn't help but blush. Hermione was thinking hard… "How can I take a bath?" Malfoy was thinking hard too. This was a very critical situation. Hermione then spoke… "We'll just problem about that when that situation comes…" she said.  
  
"How will you study?" Ginny asked Hermione, then she looked at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy stood up. "NO WAY!!!" he shouted. "THERE'S NO WAY I'LL HANG OUT IN THE LIBRARY AND DIE ON BOREDOM!!!" Hermione was about to argue but thought about it. "Well… we can make a schedule-"  
  
"Schedule my foot!!!" Malfoy muttered. "NO WAY!!!!"  
  
"I need to study you know??!!!" Hermione shouted as she stood up and faced Malfoy. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender backed away immediately. There would definitely be a fight. No one ever forbid Hermione in going to the library.  
  
"Well… if you're REALLY intelligent you don't need to go to the library!!" Draco shouted back. Hermione was boiling inside. She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter. "How dare he??!!!" Hermione thought. "How dare he prevent me from going to the library!!"  
  
"Well Malfoy… your grades aren't my problem!!! And I don't care if you die on boredom!!" She shouted through gritted teeth " If you didn't insult my parents in the first place, then I shouldn't be stuck with you!!!"  
  
"Well… if you didn't fight back, then we shouldn't be stuck together!" Malfoy also said through gritted teeth.  
  
"This is it" said Ron as Harry, Lavender, Ginny, Parvati and himself hide behind the chairs. "They'll destroy our common room…!"  
  
Hermione sat down. "How could he be so mean?" she thought as tears started forming in her eyes. "What have I ever done to him to be so mean to me?" . Harry and Ron stood up and sat beside Hermione. Malfoy looked down at Hermione and said nothing. "Now what?" he thought. "should I feel guilty?"  
  
Harry and Ron comforted Hermione then they stood up and faced Malfoy. "NO!!" Hermione said as she wiped her tears and glared at Malfoy. Harry and Ron backed away again. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "FINE! If that's what you want.." he said flatly.  
  
"Good!" Hermione said as she stood up, smiling inwardly. She can't believe Malfoy fell for that. She was really thankful that her mother coax her for some summer acting workshops. "I'm gonna get my things…" She tugged Malfoy gently this time and she and Malfoy went up to her dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy looked around the Gryffindor girl's dormitory as Hermione started to pack her stuff. It wasn't so bad. He can immediately recognize whose bed is whose base on the designs and how it's fixed. Like Hermione's bed for instance, it was immaculately clean and her stuff are all organized. Lavender's bed was purplish and was full of stuff toys. And Parvati's bed is some what messy and full of pillows. Malfoy sighed. He can't believe he had to sleep in there.  
  
"Okay…" Hermione spoke suddenly as she locked her trunk. "What else should I bring?"  
  
She scanned the room and remembered her stuff in the bathroom. She tugged Malfoy once more and they headed in the girls bathroom.  
  
Malfoy couldn't believe it. He is in a girl's bathroom. A GIRL'S BATHROOM. The last place in his right mind to go in to. Hermione handed Malfoy her towel and some personal hygiene stuff. He stared at it. "Why are you handing me this stuff?" He asked.  
  
"Well… I need some help you know… It's not easy packing with one hand" She said as she collected some clean robes. "Don't worry I'll help you when its time for you to pack!" she added immediately seeing Malfoy's annoying stare. Hermione just rolled her eyes, tugged Malfoy then went outside the bathroom.  
  
"Help me…!" Hermione said as she tried to carry her trunk. Malfoy then snatched the trunk from her and carried it himself. He didn't know why but he carried it for her. Hermione was somehow… well.. shocked but didn't say anything.  
  
When they reached the common room, Harry and the other's where still there. Harry and Ron immediately cornered Malfoy while Lavender, Parvati and Ginny cornered Hermione.  
  
"What do you want?" Malfoy asked, annoyed. Ron and Harry glared at him for a moment then Ron leaned forward and whispered something in Malfoy's ear. "Don't dare do anything crazy on Hermione or I'll kill you…" Harry then leaned in Malfoy's other ear and whispered "We meant it… We'll kill you…" Malfoy just stared at them and laughed. "Do you honestly think I'll do something crazy on her? She's a mudblood!!" he said. Ron was shaking and was ready kill but Harry stopped him. "Well… you better not…" Harry said. "Or else…"  
  
"I won't!!!" Malfoy said and he continued to laugh.  
  
Meanwhile… "Hermione!!! Oh my Gosh… I envy you… REALLY…!" Lavender whispered "I would kill just to sleep with Malfoy…" Hermione rolled her eyes. "If I can only switch places.. I'll swap with you now…!" Parvati was blushing too. "Aren't you thrilled?" she whispered while she giggled silently. "NO. Not at all.." Hermione whispered flatly. Ginny raised an eyebrow on them. "How can you say such things to Hermione when you know he hated the guy?" she said. Parvati and Lavender kept quiet. Ginny leaned forward and whispered something in Hermione's ear. "Good Luck… if ever he did something…. umm… illegal to you… just say the word and we'll make him pay…" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Malfoy let's go!" Hermione said as she said her good-byes to Harry and the others.  
  
"Finally" he said quietly as he looked at his watch. It's already 3:00 PM. He sighed. "Time sure is fast." Draco thought. "5 hours to go before bed time…" He tugged Hermione gently then led her towards the Slytherin House.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry guys… I know its boring no need telling me in the reviews… but don't worry… 5 hours to go before bed time and the bathroom scene will be in the next chapter…! And when I mean the bathroom scene… expect the unexpected… bwahahaha… okay… what else? NO FLAMES!! And I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter 'coz in my country school starts on june 17… WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH….!!!! Anyway rest assured that I'll do anything within my power to post the next chapter and one more thing I want all you people to read *ABYSS* written by: buttercup09… it's really nice!!! Go Jessica!!! Hehe… I know you'll enjoy it!!!  
  
(Now click the review button and review me pls? It's really important!!! I won't continue if I don't receive reviews… *sniff*)  
  
l date finished: June 16,2002  
  
l (Sorry people!!! I really wanted to post this today June 16 but unfortunately  
  
l FF.Net is DOWN…. Sniff* )  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V please review!!! 


	4. troubles and helps

A/N: I'm really, really, thoroughly, completely, entirely, utterly, absolutely, definitely, unconditionally SORRY for the very late chapter 4…. I was planning to post this last month but… I got writer's block (-_-) so…. With all my might… I'm trying to get this chapter out…. SO.. despite the writer's block…I've started chapter 4… The much awaited bathroom scene… hehe.. Oh and one more thing… if you want me to email you when I finally uploaded the next chapters… just tell me in the reviews!!! By the way… I'm sorry to announce you that I would no longer continue my story 'the tRiP…' but don't worry… there's another one coming up… and it'll be as FUN! As FUNNY! As WACKY! As this one….!!! Anyway… just watch out for it!!! Ihihihihihi…!!! Pls. Review!!! Thanx to all the reviewers… love you to bits!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter okay??!! ? there I said it… I don't own it… okay… so back off and leave me alone or else… (roar!) 

Summary: After the huge fight scene Hermione and Malfoy had displayed in the great hall. Dumbledore decided to punish them by making their right hand stick together and by making them unseparable. Now that they're stuck together… will love spark? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
chapter 4: 

Hermione and Malfoy were walking silently towards the Slytherin house, while bunch of students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were staring at them, mouths hanging open. Draco covered his face with his hand as they passed them. _"Great. Just great"_ He thought sarcastically as he look at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students _"They might be thinking Granger and I are going out…" _He tried to ignore those people staring at them and then finally, as quickly as possible, turned to the corner and finally stopped by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. 

"Eew!" said Hermione as she stared at the wet moldy wall. "This is the entrance of your House??!!! How disgusting!!" 

"Shut up Granger!!!" He then paused and strained his memory for the password. "What's the password?… What's the password?…" he muttered repeatedly to himself. "What's the password?" 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Now she was getting really annoyed. She raised her arm and checked the time. It was now 4:55. "What are you waiting for??!!" she asked caustically. 

Malfoy ignored her and still muttered the same words… until finally… "Ah! Yes! 'Pureblood rules!" he said and a stone door appeared and they entered. 

Malfoy sighed, relieved. No one was in the common room at that very moment. "Let's go!" he whispered and he and Hermione, (who sensed what Malfoy had been thinking,) tip toed their way up to Draco's dorm… But then… 

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked as she and her Slytherin gang, who just entered the Slytherin House, stared at Malfoy and Hermione, their mouths hanging open. Pansy immediately went straight to Malfoy, her eyes were now glistening with tears. 

"DRACO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!! I don't understand!! What's the meaning of this??? And why are you HOLDING her hand??!!!" 

Draco rolled his eyes "Pansy will you calm down??!!!" he said flatly. "-And If you look closer… I'm not holding her hand okay?! This is my punishment, our punishment! Now can you please lay off… and stop acting like you're my girlfriend!!" 

"Ouch…" Pansy's friends whispered as they looked at Pansy, who was now totally hurt. Then at Hermione, who looked totally confused. And at Draco, who looked totally bored. Hermione was looking at Malfoy then to Pansy. She sighed. She was absolutely trap. This was one scenario she didn't like to mix up with. _"God…"_ Hermione thought as she looked up at the ceiling. _"What have I done to you to punish me like this?"_

Hermione looked down from the ceiling and stared at Pansy. She was still staring at them, a pained expression on her face. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, lifted her arm and looked at her watch. It was 5:30. She looked up again and Pansy was still staring at them both. _What's she waiting for?"_ Hermione thought, irritated. _"What the hell is she staring at us for?"_

"You know Pansy… if you're going to walk out and cry all you want, then do it now!" Hermione said as she looked at her watch again. She really wanted to get out of there, fast!. Pansy then turned around and ran off like a stupid maniac and slammed her door. 

"Geez…" Hermione started as she shook her head and then glance up at the 5th year Slytherin girl's dorm, where in Pansy ran off. "It took her 25 minutes to decide whether she'll walk out or not!" 

All Pansy's friends glared at Hermione before running after Pansy. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Let's go Malfoy… I really, really, REALLY want to get out of here!" she said . 

Draco nodded and once more carried Hermione's trunk. "I need to get out of here either!" he thought as he and Hermione went to his dorm. 

~*~ 

"Will you stop that Ron!" Ginny snapped as she banged her book Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean at the table, her brother who was not listening still paced back and fort. "Please Ron…" said Ginny exasperatedly. "I can't concentrate!!" 

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm just… you know worried…" Ron said as he continued his pacing. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron! I'm telling you… She can handle herself… She's a genius girl so stop worrying!!!" she said. 

"I know she's genius! But it's Malfoy we're talking about here… M-A-L-F-O-Y!" Ron boomed as he emphasized roughly Draco's surname. Ginny looked apprehensively at Ron. "Well… " Ginny said quietly as she started to looked uneasy. "Let's just hope nothing bad will happen…" 

"Nothing's gonna happen to her!" Harry said loudly. "And please Ron, stop pacing, I can't concentrate!!" he added as he tossed heaves of parchment on the table. 

Ron sighed. He sat down next to Harry and stared at the ceiling. _"Well.."_ he thought. Although he felt something was wrong. He sighed once more. _"Let's hope nothing would happen…"_

~*~ 

_"Not bad…"_ Hermione thought, impressed as she looked around the Slytherin boy's dorm. It was huge and the bed looked cozy. It wasn't messy, and everything was organized. "Are you sure this is your dorm?" Hermione asked as Draco placed Hermione's trunk next to his bed. 

Draco looked up, confused. "What do you mean?" 

"Well…" Hermione started. "It's just that… it's so clean here…" 

"Believe me… It's not…" Malfoy said as he sat on his bed. _"Now what?"_ he thought as he stared at Hermione who was gazing at the room. Draco sighed. "Okay… so now we're having a polite conversation… Now what?" Hermione stopped gazing and looked at Malfoy. He was still staring at her. They stayed like that for what seems like hours before Malfoy, who realized he was staring at her, looked away. _"Now that was definitely weird!"_ Draco thought. Hermione was still staring at him, he could feel it. Malfoy looked up at her. 

"What's up?" He asked as he saw Hermione face turning red. "Okay… so now she's blushing…" he thought. 

"M-Ma-lf-foy…" Hermione whole face was definitely red now. 

"What?" Draco asked, still confused at her strange behavior. 

"I.. I… umm… I…" Hermione started. 

"What?" Draco asked again. 

"I… umm… I umm.." 

"What?" Draco repeated for the 3rd time. 

"I.. I.. umm.. I…." She paused and took a deep breathe…. "I… umm…n-need t-to go t-to the ba-bathroom…" she whispered. 

"WHAT??!!" Draco said loudly as he felt the blood rush to his face. 

Hermione nodded, She had been trying to hold it in but she obviously needs to go to the washroom before her bladder burst. Hermione could feel Malfoy shaking. 

"Are y-you sure?" Draco asked awkwardly as he felt himself shaking. He had been with a lot of girls… but never had he been with a girl inside a bathroom. 

Hermione nodded once more. 

"C-can't y-you hold it in?" Malfoy asked hopefully, his voice still shaky. 

Hermione shook her head. Malfoy then stood up. His face completely red. 

"Make it quick!" he whispered and she and Malfoy went to the bathroom. 

~*~ 

_"This is the most embarrassing moment of my life….!"_ Hermione declared silently as she and Malfoy slowly but quietly walk their way towards the bathroom. _"How could Dumbledore be so mean?"_

They finally reached the bathroom and Hermione and Malfoy entered. _"So… what would I do?" Hermione muttered to herself._

"Umm…. Malfoy… face the wall!" she demanded quietly as she shifted herself towards the toilet bowl. Malfoy for once obeyed Hermione and faced the wall, his whole face blushing furiously. 

Hermione quietly and quickly tried to do her thing, but unfortunately couldn't do it w/out the help of her right hand. She was now taking so much time. Malfoy was starting to get impatient. "What's taking her so long?" he thought. 

"Are you done?" he asked impatiently. 

Hermione sensing Malfoy's usual self coming back answered roughly. "I haven't even started yet!" 

"What's taking you so long?" he asked, irritated. 

"I couldn't ge-" she stopped. It was totally absurd to say 'I can't urinate because I can't remove my underwear' 

"What??" he asked once more. "What's taking you so long?" 

"What should I say?" she thought. 

"What's taking you so long?" he asked again. 

"Umm.. well… I need help!" she blurted out. "Wait… Did I just say 'I need help'?" 

"You What?!!" Malfoy shouted as he felt himself blush. 

"No! I didn't mean that!" Hermione said immediately. "I just can't do this without my other hand…" 

"So what are you trying to say??!!!" Malfoy said quietly. "What's she saying? I can't help her!" 

Bewildered by the situation, Hermione started to cry. Malfoy on the other hand understood what she was going through. Malfoy understood what the dilemma was. He didn't like the idea so he blushed. 

"Umm… Granger…" Malfoy said quietly but in a soothing tone. "Stop crying.. I know this situation is totally weird and hard… so I'll help you…" 

Hermione wiped her tears and stared at Malfoy, his back still facing her. 

"But…" Draco added. "This doesn't mean that we're friends…!" 

Hermione thought about Malfoy's act of kindness and nodded. 

"Fair enough…" she said. "But… before helping me…" Hermione got her handkerchief out of her pocket. "I'll wrap this on you… to be sure you can't see anything!" she added. 

"Okay…" Malfoy said and he and Hermione tied the hanky over his eyes. 

"Don't do anything…" said Hermione quietly. "I'm the one who'll control that hand…!" 

"Fine… Just make it quick so that we may leave!" Malfoy said, though blushing furiously. 

Hermione's heart was beating fast. Why does she have to go through this kind of situation? She was shaking slightly and with the help of Malfoy's hand she tried to remove her corset. She shivered as she felt Malfoy's hand on her legs. It was integrally the most peculiar feeling Hermione ever felt.. After a few minutes, and with a lot of efforts and sacrifices, Hermione finally urinated. She felt relieved. It was finally over. 

On the other hand, Draco was still blushing. When he helped her, he was shaking slightly and could feel her silky smooth skin. He could feel his sweat slid down his forehead. _"Oh God… give me strength!"_ he prayed silently. It was a weird moment for them. A VERY weird moment for Draco indeed. He waited a while longer… 

"Umm… Malfoy…?!" Draco heard Hermione say, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Huh-? Wh-what?!" he answered. 

"Can you kindly remove your hands? I'm done now!" She said as Draco felt his hand being pushed away from her. Malfoy wiped his face while Hermione helped him out of the handkerchief. 

"Thanks…" Hermione said as she smiled at him sincerely. 

Malfoy just nodded and pushed the door and pulled Hermione out of there. Finally, one crucial problem solved. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A/N: I have to stop here!!!! Sorry people!!!! It's already the 6th page and I'm planning to make every chapters detailed. (That's why its too long) sorry again if it was so….. boring… BUT!!! I promise you… I'll do my best in the next chap!!!! I assure you that!!! anyway same rule applies… NO FLAMES!!! AND REVIEW ME PLEASE????!!!!! NO REVIEW NO CHAPTER 5…. Please???? Come on!!!! Review me please!!! And If ever you know any good D/Hr, H/Hr, O/Hr fics… let me know!!! AND LASTLY PLS. READ AND REVIEW 'BROKEN' by: SPILLEDINK,,, that'll be it… 

(whew!!! I had 2 long author's note!… that was tiring… hope you like this!!!)   
^-^ mya14 ^-^   



	5. Trouble again!

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed!!!! I love you all!!!! Ehehehe…! Anyway… sorry if Hermione's a little OOC in chapter 4… but HEY! What would you feel if you're in her position? The heat, then the pressure, the absurdity of it all. Then you're with your worst enemy, then you feel your bladder about to burst, then you can't do everything you want using just one hand… and stuff… (I'm so mean with the characters…) But I bet a lot of you would want to be stuck with Malfoy…! Ehehehe :p (based on the reviews) Oh yeah… I changed my mind about my other story the tRip… I won't be deleting it anymore but… it would take time before I update that… so bear with me!!! So finally we're on chapter 5 of Being friends with the enemy!!!!! THE MUCH AWAITED…. Sleeping scene!! No!!… I mean…The bed scene… No… wait… I mean.. well.. whatever! And there's this most critical part to write… (bathroom scene part 2: Taking a bath) *sigh* anyway… hope you enjoy!!! **R/R** as usual… and **No Flames.**

Disclaimer: should I always have to write this every chapter??!!! I mean it's so tiring!!! But anyway, anyhow… I don't own this! I mean I do own the plot… but the rest… through the setting, characters, blah, blah, blah, blah… I don't own it! (wow… for the 1st time… I wrote a semi-serious disclaimer…) 

Summary: After the huge fight scene Hermione and Malfoy had displayed in the great hall. Dumbledore decided to punish them by making their right hand stick together and by making them unseparable. Now that they're stuck together… will love spark? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
chapter 5: Trouble… Again 

They'd have enough. Half the school were now questioning them. Hermione, after having her most embarrassing experience, was about to lose her mind. Malfoy was stunned to see a lot of people bombarding them with questions as if it was big news… Hermione and Draco are starting to get tired, confused, disturbed, everything! Unable to concentrate and think clearly… Malfoy and Hermione decided to ran out of the castle and into the lake. Eyes still following them as they went. 

Malfoy and Hermione were now walking silently around the lake. Though they were still annoyed and angry by the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even the Slytherin's reactions, they were now somewhat relieved now that they're away from those people. Malfoy was most especially angry. He kept on thinking about his reputation, his popular image shattering asunder. 

"Damn it!" He shouted as he picked a white smooth stone and threw it hard on the lake. "I can't do this!!!" 

"Neither do I…" Hermione said as she kicked a small stone that was obstructing her way. "We just got punished this morning but I feel I had enough!!!" 

"Me too…" he muttered quietly. Both of them sat down and stared at the lake. The sun was setting before them. Hermione sighed heavily again as she stared at the setting sun. _"Now I have to endure another torture…"_ she said to herself. It was about to get dark and she'll have to sleep with Malfoy._ "Damn it!!"_

Malfoy rolled his eyes as he also stared at the setting sun. _"It'll be dark soon… "_ He thought brokenheartedly. _"I'll have to sleep with Granger!!!"_ He picked up another smooth pebble and threw it hard on the lake. Hermione watched as the stone leaped and sank into the surface.. Hermione and Malfoy both sighed heavily and stood up. 

"We better go…" Malfoy said quietly. "We still need to go to the Great hall.." 

"I'm not hungry…" Hermione replied. 

"Yeah.. me too.." Malfoy said as they watched the sun's last rays before it was gone completely. "But Dumbledore will be there and he have to see us…" 

"Did he said that?" Hermione asked looking up at him. 

He shook his head. "No.. Let's just show him were getting along now…" 

"But were not…" Hermione said certainly. 

"I know… It's all show… pure acting.." Malfoy said, trying his best to convince his enemy. 

Hermione was thinking hard. Should she help him? He IS her worst enemy after all, so why follow? 

"I don't think s-" Hermione started but she was cut off by Malfoy. 

"Think about it!" Malfoy reasoned. "If Dumbledore sees us getting along… then maybe… well… just maybe… He'll separate us…" 

Hermione stared at Malfoy. Changed her mind. _"He does have a point…" _she thought. 

"So what are you trying to say? Got a plan?" she asked. 

"We'll just act we're getting along. That's it…" He said simply. "Pure acting… no personal feelings… If there would be…" he shuddered. "I couldn't take that… I never dreamt or even thought for a fleeting second that we're close… or even friends. Okay?!" 

"Hey!!" Hermione asserted loudly. "What do you mean 'personal feelings' I never thought of you either!! Yuck! Disgusting! That would never happen!!!" 

" Well… You can't blame me… I'm totally attractive… ask anyone!" 

__

"What an ego…!" Hermione thought while rolling her eyes at the same time. _"I would soooo… love to kick him in the face right now!!!"_

"Why are you staring?" Malfoy asked. 

"No one's staring at you Malfoy! Not even me!!!" She snapped. She was starting to get really tired, annoyed and irritated. 

"Whatever you say Granger…" Draco said while sighing dramatically. "But you know, you brought this to yourself… If you didn't attack me then-" 

"shut up Malfoy!!! I never started this!!! You did!!!" She shouted angrily, she was absolutely pissed. Blood starting to pound in her ears. "It's your fault!" 

"My fault??!!!" He said in disbelief. "It was YOUR fault!!! Who attacked first? It was You! Who slapped first? YOU! Who hit first? YOU! Then now your telling me it was I?" 

"It was your fault in the first place Malfoy." Hermione spat out, her eyes fixed unblinkingly at him. "What's your problem anyway?! Huh? Always minding our business… Making trouble… Now looked what you've done!!! I'm stuck with you!!! You…You-" She was shaking. She wanted to strangle him with her bare hands and kill him. She never thought she'd hate someone that much. 

Malfoy on the other hand felt the same way. _"That damn mudblood!!! That stupid mudblood…!!!"_ Malfoy was also shaking with fury. He really, really wanted to get away from her as soon as possible or he'd do something bad on her. 

"Is that all you have to say?!" Malfoy said mockingly. "Thanks a lot for wasting my time!" 

That was it. Hermione was totally enraged. She couldn't take it anymore. "I hate you Malfoy!!!" she shouted as she punched him in the face. She couldn't control herself anymore. 

Malfoy looked stunned, but recovered quickly. He glared at Hermione. "You'll pay Mudblood!!!!" 

Hermione slapped him hard in the face and Malfoy fell at the intensity of her blow. Hermione also fell, forgetting they we're actually connected. 

Malfoy felt his face sting. He could taste his own blood. The impact was so forceful that his lower lip bled. Hermione had done it. Malfoy couldn't take it. He'll fight back. He pulled out his wand. Thinking hard for the best curse, the best hex he'll give her. Raised his wand, opened his mouth to say the spell… waved his wand, pointed it at Hermione… and… 

"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE???!!!" Professor Sprout shouted as she stared from Hermione, who's arms were raised to give Malfoy another hard blow and to Malfoy whose wand was raised and was pointed at Hermione. "Did you know that you're voices could be heard in the greenhouses??!!" She said severely. 

Unable to say anything from Professor Sprout's interruption, they shook their heads. 

"I was just checking out one of the greenhouses when I heard you two shouting!!!" She said, unbelievingly. "Due to Fighting… 50 points will be deducted from your houses.." 

__

"Shit!!!" Hermione and Malfoy thought miserably. They'd have already lose more than 100 points from their houses. 

"-and follow me…" She said sternly. 

"Umm… w-where are we going?" Hermione asked quietly as she slowly lowered her arm. 

"To Professor Dumbledore's office.." she answered. "It seems like your punishment isn't good enough, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger…" 

__

"OH NO!!!!" Malfoy and Hermione thought as they started to panic. 

"U-umm… a-actually we're not fighting professor…" Hermione said while nudging Malfoy hard in the ribs. 

"… Oww.. umm… I mean… Yes… we we're just talking loudly… yes… that's it" Malfoy said trying his best to look innocent. 

Professor Sprout was still staring at them. A look of utmost disbelieving and shock in her face. 

"Really Professor… We were… we were… umm…" Hermione couldn't think of anything to say. She's definitely going to be expelled now. 

"We were certainly talking loudly…" Malfoy cut in. He sighed heavily. _"No one would ever believe what we're saying… I'm doubtlessly going to be expelled…" _he thought. 

"Whatever you say, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy…" Professor Sprout said. "But whatever happens and whatever you say…we will still go to Dumbledore's office and you will explain to him what happened…" 

Professor Sprout beckoned them to follow her and both Malfoy and Hermione followed brokenheartedly. 

__

"I'm so dead… so.. so.. dead…. It'll be a miracle if I'll escape this…" Hermione thought miserably. They we're just punished this morning and now they'll be punished again. She could feel it. 

__

"This is bad… so… so… bad…" Draco muttered to himself as they entered the entrance hall and went up the staircase. _"I'll definitely be expelled… my Dad would surely kill me…"_ He sighed heavily. _"Why can't I just shut up and mind my business?"_

Same thoughts swirled around Draco and Hermione's head. Both we're asking the same question. Why couldn't they be friends for the mean time? They could always be enemies afterwards… 

Hermione shook her head to erase those thoughts and tried to focus her attention on the problem she was about to face. She sighed heavily again. She could see the gargoyle that lead towards Dumbledore's office. Hermione inhaled deeply. Whatever happens… well… she didn't know… 

As they approached the solid gargoyle, Professor Sprout muttered the password. And beckoned them once more to follow her. Both Draco and Hermione followed miserably and heavy-heartedly and step inside the circular staircase… 

Professor Sprout was in front of them, leading the way. Malfoy and Hermione however were trailing behind her. Hermione was thinking hard now… She was born with brains why not use it? 

"U-Umm Malfoy…!" she whispered. 

"I don't want to talk to you…!" Malfoy answered quietly. 

"Well… I… I was just thinking…" she continued, ignoring Malfoy's reply. "Umm… well… I think… we should do what you're suggesting earlier before the fight…" 

Malfoy was listening and thinking whether to follow her. But come to think of it, it was his idea after all.. 

"Well.. I just… I just thought this would make Dumbledore separate us…" she added. "Please?" 

Draco thought about it. If this would mean he and Granger would be separated then its fine with him… 

"Okay…" he answered. "But when he separates us… It'll be back to normal… We're still enemies!!" 

"Whatever you say, Malfoy" Hermione said quietly. "Whatever you say!!!" she sighed, relieved. This would definitely be stored in her memory. Malfoy for once agreed to her. 

Professor Sprout halted and the door of Dumbledore's office opened automatically. And once again, feeling brokenheartedly, Hermione and Draco entered. 

"Professor Dumbledore…" began Professor Sprout. "I saw this two fighting outside… They were practically killing each other…. I couldn't believe my eyes… I was checking out the greenhouses… Professor… I think the punishment you gave them isn't enough!!! Well… I'll leave them to you… I still have to check the other greenhouses…" With that she left, leaving Hermione, Draco and Dumbledore, alone. 

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and motioned Hermione and Draco to sit down. The both of them followed him and sat down. "So… Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy…" he started. "Can you please explain to me what happened…?" 

Hermione was about to open her mouth but Malfoy butted in first. 

"Umm… Professor we were just talking loudly that's all…" Malfoy said coolly as though what he was saying was true. "Well… what Professor Sprout must've seen… was the part where Granger here was teaching me this… spell. That's the reason why my wand was raised and Granger's hand was also raised because… she was teaching me how I should…flick my wand..!" he said still looking cool and innocent. 

Hermione stared. _"That was really good…" _she thought. _"If I was Dumbledore I would believe it… But.. what can I do… Dumbledore is much more smarter than he seems…"_

"Is that true? Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Ah… umm… yes… that was actually true… I was teaching Malfoy…" Hermione said trying to act as natural as Malfoy. 

Dumbledore just nodded and then stood up. "So…" he started. "So… you're friends now? Is that what you're trying to say?" he said as he stared at them and his eyes twinkled behind its half moon spectacles. 

Hermione and Malfoy both nodded. 

"Ah… I see…" Dumbledore said while sitting down and nodding his head at the same time. 

__

"I can't read his mind!!!" Hermione said to herself. _"What is he thinking?"_

Dumbledore cleared his throat again. Malfoy and Hermione just stared at him. 

"Will you mind If I ask you one question?" Dumbledore asked. 

"S-sure Professor" Hermione said confused. "We're listening…" 

"Okay…" said Dumbledore. "You told me you're friends, right?" 

"Right…" Malfoy answered also confused. 

"Well… I was just wondering…" Dumbledore started. "If you're friends, may I ask why you both address each other by your surnames?" 

__

"SHIT!!! He knew we were lying!!!" Hermione thought, panicking. 

"Well… Professor… It's just that… umm.. well.. We're still… umm.." Malfoy started. "Umm… it's just that we're still umm…" 

"I thought so…" Dumbledore cut in. 

Malfoy and Hermione just kept quiet. Both unable to think of anything to say to defend each other. 

Dumbledore smiled at them. "I assure you both that you won't be punish or be expelled today…" he said, his light blue eyes twinkling. "I'll both give you a second chance… BUT… if you failed this time there would be 2 options.." 

"2 options?" Hermione asked confused. "What are they?" 

"Well…It's either you'll be expelled…" Dumbledore started. "Or… I'll stick your other hand together to be sure you'll learn your lesson…" 

"WHAT??!!" Hermione and Draco said together in disbelief. 

"Don't worry Professor…" Hermione started. "We won't let you down… I promise… Just don't let our other hand be stuck together…" she pleaded. 

"I'll be expecting good attitudes this time… Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy…" Dumbledore said quietly yet clearly. "And remember this is your 2nd and last chance. Don't waste it." 

Hermione and Malfoy nodded. Both feeling relieved. 

"You may now go and eat dinner…" he added. With that, Hermione and Malfoy left Dumbledore's office as quickly as possible. 

~*~ 

Hermione and Malfoy were in the Great hall. Both sitting in the Gryffindor table. Both staring in space and not eating anything. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were all staring confusedly at Malfoy and Hermione. They're acting quite strangely today. 

"U-umm… M-Malfoy… Hermione?" Ginny started as she waved a hand in front of their faces. "Are you okay….?" 

Malfoy and Hermione just stared blankly at them. 

"Harry!" Ron whispered. "What do you think happened to them?" 

Harry shrugged. "No idea…" 

Hermione and Malfoy both sighed. 

"I can't think of anything that will help us escape this!!!" Hermione said suddenly. 

"Me too…" Malfoy said in frustration. They sighed heavily again. 

"I'm tired! I'm gonna rest…" Hermione declared. 

"Me too…" Malfoy added. 

They both stood up. Hermione waved a hand. "Good night.." she said to them. 

"Good night!" Harry and the others greeted back as Hermione and Draco started to leave. 

(A/N: I'm tired… should I write more? *yawn* it's already 1am… *yawn* okay.. okay.. I'll continue..) 

Hermione was now headed for the stairs when suddenly Malfoy tugged him hard. 

"Hey Grang- I mean H-He-_Hermione_…! We'll be sleeping at the Slytherin's, remember?" Malfoy reminded. 

Hermione shivered upon hearing him address her in her first name. 

"Sorry Mal- I mean _Draco _… I forgot…" she said as she followed him in the Slytherin House.. 

~*~ 

__

"Oh no! Here we go again…" Hermione thought brokenheartedly while she and Draco made their way in the Slytherin Boy's dorm. Draco opened the door and yawned. He really needs to rest. As they entered, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini were all snoozing in their respective four-posters. 

"I can't do this…" Hermione said suddenly looking shocked. She felt like Barfing as she saw Crabbe and Goyle snoozing like a pig. 

"You'll get used to that…" Draco said while yawning. 

Hermione can't believe she was actually going to sleep in there. Draco got his wand and muttered something and he was magically in his pajamas. 

"I'll turn in now…" Draco said as he lay down the bed. 

"Wait!! Mal- I mean Draco… So you're just going to sleep that's it?" Hermione said while she muttered something under her breath and she was magically in her pink, sleeveless pajamas. 

"Yeah… What do you expect me to do?" Draco said while yawning again. 

"I can't sleep in your bed!!" she said, irritated. 

"Then fine.. go sleep with Goyle!" Draco answered simply as he closed his eyes. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. She'd rather sleep with Malfoy than with Goyle. 

"Move aside!!" Hermione said as she climbed in Draco's bed. He moved a little and Hermione lay down beside him. She sighed. This would definitely be a long, long, long night.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A/N: *yawn* there!! That's chapter 5… sorry if it is kinda long and kinda corny… Anyway… R/R plz!!! Really love your reviews… anyway… as always **No Flames** and please read Last Kiss… I just updated it… hmmm… what else? oh yeah… read Complications by: Draco-n-Hermione-4ever … it's a cool story… you should read it!! It's in my faves… what else… oh yeah.. also read Abyss…by:buttercup09 she also just updated… and 'Broken' by: SpilledInk… okay… that'll be it!!! Gotta sleep… bye! **R/R!**

~mya14   



	6. Worst nightmare

A/N: I know, I know.. you probably want to kill me right now for not updating this for so long. I'm really sorry!!! Gomen!! Oh well.. I'm here now.. ehehe.. I'm so thankful for the reviews you gave me..!!! I really appreciate every single review!! It really means a lot to me.. anyway... We are FINALLY on Chapter 6 of Being friends with the enemy. By the way sorry if chapter 5 was a bit disappointing... Well.. I hope you like this chapter.. Ehehe.. well.. in this chapter.. you'll finally see the **MUCH AWAITED** *tantanana..* (well.. are you waiting for this?) the taking a bath scene? Well.. if you are.. here it is.. Sorry if you think the story is going too fast.. well.. someone told me I was going too fast in chapter 5.. well.. I needed to end the day.. 5 chapters and Draco and Hermione are still In their day 1.. oh well.. anyway.. ENJOY!   
? sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes.. I just haven't been writing for so long.. 

disclaimer: it's not mine!!! just the plot!   
  
Summary: After the huge fight scene Hermione and Malfoy had displayed in the great hall. Dumbledore decided to punish them by making their right hand stick together and by making them unseparable. Now that they're stuck together. will love spark? 

synopsis: Hermione and Malfoy sleeping in the same bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 6: Worst nightmare 

Hermione stared heavy eyed at the clock near the door. It was 2 am in the morning and she couldn't sleep. Even if she tried, she could still hear Crabbe and Goyle's snores. It was driving her crazy. Hermione turned to her side and stared at Draco's sleeping form, his back facing her. She covered her ears as she continued to stare at him. She sure hated Malfoy so much, but they've now agreed to be friends for the mean time. She sighed. 

"You know _Draco._." Hermione whispered suddenly, taking the opportunity to tell him things she couldn't say when he's awake. "If you weren't such a pain in the ass.. I probably would've liked you.." 

Hermione paused for a moment and glanced around to see if the Slytherins were still asleep. And sure enough, they still were. Hermione sighed in relief. She then stared once again at Malfoy's back. 

"You know.. Sometimes I wonder why of all people.. YOU were given the looks, the brains, the money and the talent in quidditch.. even if God knows.. you don't deserve it.." she said with certainty. "You know Malfoy.. I almost liked you.. and I really felt hurt when I realized you were so evil.." she stopped and mentally slapped herself.   
_"What the hell am I doing??"_ she thought feeling totally stupid. _"What if he's awake? He is once and for all a good fake and a liar.."_

"Oh well.." she added loudly. "Just incase you're awake.. I really don't care about you… past is past.. and I admit.. I'm stupid before.." 

Malfoy suddenly shifted to the side causing Hermione's heart to race. She stared at his sleeping face. He looked asleep although she wasn't entirely sure of it. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes once again. _"Stupid Malfoy.."_ She said to herself as she tried to satisfy herself to sleep. 

~*~ 

Draco woke with a start. He didn't know why but he felt his head aching. He sat up straight and stared at clock near the door, it read 6:45. _"I've still got 45 minutes left to get ready"_ he muttered to himself. He slowly got out of bed and stopped abruptly when he heard a loud bang on the floor. "Owww.." 

Draco looked down slowly. How could he forget, Hermione Granger was sleeping beside him. Draco watched as Hermione slowly stood up and faced him. 

"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked sleepily. "Can't you see I was still sleeping?!" 

"I forgot you were beside me.." he answered simply. Draco got his towel and was about to enter the bathroom when he realized, yet again, another problem. "Oh shit!" 

"What's wrong with you?" she asked quietly while rubbing her head. 

Draco faced Hermione slowly, his face looking somewhat horrified. 

"What?" she asked again. 

"Granger!!! How can we take a bath? We can't possibly take a bath together!!!" He said, still looking aghast. 

Hermione felt the blood rush in her face. Her heart was throbbing fast. Just the thought of taking a bath with Malfoy was absolutely horrifying. "Oh shit!" 

"Don't you know any spells, charms or whatever that can help us through this?" Draco asked desperately. 

Hermione shook her head. "I've never encountered a spell that could actually help us here.." 

"Dammit!" Draco muttered to himself as he mentally cursed Dumbledore. 

"Look Malfoy.. umm.. Why don't.. umm.. why don't we just wear something while taking a bath?" Hermione suggested. 

"Well, Granger. Taking a bath with your robe on isn't a very good idea. Our robes are very heavy once its wet.. " He said matter-of-factly. 

"Well.. Look.. Our 30 minutes are almost over. Let's just do our thing. Okay?! I won't look at you and you should promise me that you won't look at me.." Hermione said as she got her towel. "Transfiguration is our first subject. And as you well know, Professor McGonagall is sensitive when it comes to tardiness.." 

"No way, Granger!! I can't take a bath with you!! It's just.. wrong.." he said quietly. 

"I know.. but that doesn't give us any choice.." Hermione said as she tugged Draco gently towards the bathroom. Hermione sighed. "Promise me Malfoy. Promise me now that you won't look at me!!!" 

"Of course I won't look at you!! What do you think I am?! Perverted?!" Draco asked, offended. 

Hermione raised a brow. "Why, aren't you?" 

"Of course I'm not a pervert!!" Malfoy interjected rapidly. "Even if my reputation is bad, that doesn't give you the right to judge me!" 

"Calm down, Malfoy! I wasn't judging you. I was just making sure!" Hermione said as she pulled him towards the bathroom's entrance. "Let's just do what we have to do and get done with it, okay?" 

"Fine!" Draco said as they entered the bathroom. 

~*~ (A/N: Now this is the most critical part to write.. *sigh*)   


The bathroom was quite large compared to Hermione's own bathroom in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. Just like it, the bathroom was softly lit by tiny torches in the sides, and a small chandelier hung at the center of the ceiling. The only difference between his and her dorm, as Hermione noticed, was the marble's color surrounding the bathroom… his was, obviously, green and hers was maroon.   
In the middle of the room there was a large bath tub, around the corner was the sink, a laundry basket and the towel rack, and at the further end of the bathroom was the shower stalls. 

Draco and Hermione finally halted at one particularly large stall. At each end of it, there were shower knobs so there won't be any problem about them seeing each other. 

Hermione's heart was beating fast. Even if she acted as though it didn't bother her to take a bath with Malfoy, well, apparently, even if she tried to hide it, in reality.. it did. She sighed and turned around, she could feel Malfoy doing the same thing. _"Now what?"_ she muttered to herself. _"Should I just take my clothes off and just do my thing or just wait for him to finish?" _Hermione raised her arm, her watch says 7:05. She sighed once again. _"Oh well.."_ she said to herself. _"Here goes.."_

She got her wand, muttered something and she was magically on her Lingerie. Listening every now and then whether Malfoy was still doing his thing or not, Hermione opened the shower. She carefully washed her hair even if it was quite difficult using one hand. 

"_Accio _Shampoo!" Hermione muttered as the shampoo magically hustle towards her and she instinctively caught it. 

Draco was listening intently to whatever Hermione might be doing. He was tempted a few times to see for himself what she was up too than just to listen. He grabbed his wand and like Hermione did, muttered something and was magically in his boxers. 

"_Accio_ conditioner!" Draco heard her mutter. He sighed. _"How can she act so normally?" _he thought. _"Oh well.."_

"_Accio _soap!!" he said as the soap rushed towards him and he caught it. He opened the shower knob and water started to sprinkle. He washed his body carefully and at same time listening intently. 

"Malfoy? Are you done?" Hermione asked softly as she rinse her hair carefully. She was almost finish. 

"Umm.. well.. no.." Draco answered back. He was fighting the urge to face her. 

"_Accio_ soap!" Hermione muttered once again. "Are you nearly done?" she asked again. 

"Uh.. yeah.. I guess.. you?" he said. 

"I'm almost done.. well.. we'd better hurry. It's 7:15 now!!" She said as she wash the soap off. 

"Okay… just a minute.." He muttered as he washed his hair and rinsed it carefully. 

Hermione got her towel and rapped it around her body. Since her body was covered, She carefully removed her wet lingerie. Underneath the towel, she was totally naked. 

"I'm done!!!" Malfoy said. "Are you finish? Can I face you now?" 

"Yeah, I'm done.." she said as she and Malfoy faced each other. 

"So.. shall we go?" she asked as she got her things. 

"Wait a second.. My towel!!!" He face the towel rack and muttered "Accio towel" 

But what went wrong they didn't know. Hermione's towel came off her body and went to Malfoy. 

"Oh Shit!!! Malfoy!!! Turn around!!!" Hermione shrieked as she covered herself. 

Malfoy turned around quickly, his faced blushing furiously. He saw her naked. Hermione grabbed her towel roughly from Malfoy and rapped it around her body. She pulled Malfoy and slapped him in the face. "How dare you!!!" she shouted, her face turning red from anger. "How dare you!!! You-.. You..!!!" 

"Look.. It wasn't my fault! You saw me faced the towel rack when I muttered Accio!!" Draco said defensively. 

Hermione was still glaring at him. "Yeah, right. You did that on purpose!!! I know it!!" 

"No I didn't!!!" he said honestly. "swear to God!!!" 

"Quit it Malfoy!! You don't believe in God!!" Hermione said as she still glared unblinkingly at him. "Don't lie to me!!! You did that on purpose!!!" 

"Please Granger, We're going to be late.. McGonaga-" Draco started but he was cut off. 

"I don't care!!!" She shouted. 

"Look Granger, I didn't see your body. Okay?!" he lied. 

"Yeah, right..! Up until now you still lie!!!" she interjected sharply. 

"So what, Granger?! What's the big deal?! I didn't see it, I was looking at the towel rack.." Draco said unconcernedly 

Hermione was still glaring at him. "Quit it Malfoy!! I know you saw me, no need pretending!!!" 

"Whatever, Granger!" He pulled Hermione towards the towel rack and got his real towel. "Well.. all I can say is that, I didn't see you naked, okay?! And I don't care!!" 

"Are you sure you didn't see me naked?" she asked through gritted teeth. 

"Yes. I'm sure." He lied once again, a look of utmost annoyance in his face. 

Hermione eyed him for a moment and gave up. Even if he beat the hell out of Malfoy, that still wouldn't erase the fact that he saw her naked. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Malfoy rudely out of the bathroom. She would really make him pay. She really would. 

~*~ 

"Where's Hermione?" Harry, who just came down the great hall asked Ron as he sat in front of him. "Why isn't she here??" 

"Well honestly Harry, I don't know. And I'm starting to get worried.." Ron said as he glanced at the door. "And, umm.. Harry, If I were you I'll start with that porridge!! It'll be transfiguration in 10 minutes!!! Hurry up!!!" 

"Yeah, Yeah.." Harry said as he started to chow his meal in full speed. 

Ron checked his watched. It was already 7:20. 

"Hand me that toast" Harry said in between chews. 

Ron casually obeyed and gave him the toast he was asking. 

"Thanks!" Harry said as he grabbed the toast and started eating it. 

"Your Welcome.." Ron answered. He glanced at the door once more but still, Hermione wasn't in sight. He sighed. _"I wonder what happened to her.."_ he thought as he picked up a toast and started nibbling it. 

"Ron, kindly hand me the juice, please.." said Harry. 

"Yeah.. sure.." He grabbed Harry's goblet and handed it to him. 

Harry accepted the goblet and took a long drink. Ron was looking at his watch and at the door every now and then for a sign of Hermione. _"Where is she??!!"_

"I'm done!" Harry exclaimed as he wiped his mouth. He glanced at the great hall entrance and saw Hermione.. "Hey, Ron! Here comes Mione!!" 

Ron looked up and saw Hermione, looking sulkier than ever. 

"Good morning!" Harry greeted as she sat beside him. She just nodded in reply and Harry watched as she pulled Malfoy roughly beside her. Ron raised a brow at Malfoy and he stared back at him, smirking. 

Ron opened his mouth and was about to say something but Hermione cut him off. 

"Don't start!!" she snapped. And Ron bewilderedly obeyed and kept quiet. Draco smirked widely at this but Hermione jabbed him in the ribs. "Don't start either!!" she snapped. 

Harry watched confusedly at them but didn't say anything. So he just simply shrugged. Hermione got a toast and ate it quietly as she glared at Malfoy. She really wanted to kill him. 

"What happened to you?" Harry asked her as he watched her fuming and casting death glares at Malfoy. "What did he do this time?" 

Hermione's face turn red from anger and jabbed Malfoy hard on the ribs again. 

"Owww.." Draco moaned. 

"What happened?" Harry asked again. 

"Honestly Harry.. I don't want to talk about it now.. I'll tell you next time.." She said as she took one last bite on her toast. 

Harry nodded and stood up. "We better go.. Transfiguration will start any minute now" 

Ron stood up too and glared at Malfoy once more before facing Hermione. "Are you coming with us?" he asked. 

Hermione nodded and stood up. She then stared at Malfoy. "Are you done?" she snapped. 

"Obviously I'm not.." Draco said annoyingly. 

Hermione rolled her eyes once again and faced Harry and Ron. "You guys go ahead.. tell McGonagall that I'll be coming.." They both nodded and left for transfiguration. 

Hermione sat once again and waited for Malfoy to finish his food. "Are you done?" she asked once again. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you keep on asking me, I wont be able to finish my food, okay?" he answered as he grabbed his goblet. Hermione just rolled her eyes and popped her Transfiguration book open. Draco tried to speed up but was taking a lot of efforts because of the fact that he wasn't left-handed. Though he wanted to eat more due to lack of food the night before, he then drown himself with pumpkin juice, because drinking from a goblet was a much easier task. Draco raised his arm, his watch read 7:45. They were already 15 minutes late. He sighed and stood up. Hermione then closed her book shut and also stood up. "Let's go" she said and the both of them went to Transfiguration. 

~*~ 

Professor McGonagall was staring every now and then at the door as she discussed her new lesson which was _Transmogrify_. The aged teacher hadn't had any sleep at all because she was worried about her two students. She had been telling Dumbledore that it was really a bad idea putting 2 enemies together. The idea itself was totally unwise. It was completely against the rule book and putting 2 enemies together was like committing suicide. 

Professor McGonagall then shook her head and focus her whole attention to the topic she was teaching. If the 2 students she was worrying about wasn't about to come in her class in about 30 minutes, she would definitely have to search for them herself. She then thought her class what their topic which is _Transmogrify_ can do. She was just about to start when she saw Draco and Hermione enter her classroom looking exhausted. 

Hermione and Draco were totally out of breath. Because they knew they were more than 15 minutes late, they ran their way to the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione was the first to catch her breath. 

"W-we're really s-sorry, professor" Hermione started. "We just couldn't finish our food using only 1 hand.." 

"Don't worry, Ms. Granger. I absolutely understand.." Professor McGonagall said feeling slightly relieved. She looked at Draco and Hermione searchingly before continuing the lesson. 

Draco and Hermione then settled themselves on the chairs at the back of the room. They could feel everyone staring at them but they didn't mind them. Hermione was still slightly angry at Draco for the thing that happened earlier. She was determined to make him pay. Hermione was still deciding whether to tell Harry and Ron what had happened but thought better of it. If she told them, she knew, Harry and Ron would've killed him. Seriously speaking. She sighed and opened her notebook and copied their notes to take her mind off things.. She would deal with Draco later.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A/N: There, that's chapter 6.. this will be my longest chapter ever and well.. tell me what you think but NO FLAMES!!! I've tried my best to get this chapter out.. believe me.. I hope you like it! R/R please! Anyway, if you want to suggest something, or if there's anything you want me to include in this story, by all means you are free to email me: lizccl@yahoo.com or tell me directly on your reviews!! I really love you people who are reviewing this.. I hope you don't hate me too much for updating late.. well, that'll be it!! Thanks again to those people who reviewed this!! Highly appreciated..   



End file.
